


Two Soft Souls

by Seivarden



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Mutual Pining, No Mark Jefferson, No Storm in Arcadia Bay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seivarden/pseuds/Seivarden
Summary: Kate has a huge crush on Max Caufield. One day, Max catches Kate drawing cute pictures of their Fursonas together and decides she wants to spend some more time with her. Written largely from Kate's perspective. Not exactly sure how I'm going to continue this I just want to write cute marshfield stuff because I love them.NO JEFFERSON. NO STORM. Max might still have super powers IDK. Kate still struggles with being an outsider and being bullied occasionally.





	Two Soft Souls

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke tweet about how Kate Marsh is a furry and probably drew Max's fursona and then I had so many feelings about it that I wrote a fic.
> 
> Shoutout to my wonderful girlfriend @vilebloodqueen for beta reading this for me, and helping me get this out. I could not have written this fic without her. <3

**Tuesday**

Kate stared at the nearly-finished drawing. She hummed to herself quietly, pausing to consider what details to add to the portrait. After a moment of thought, she decided to add little freckles to the deer girl’s cheeks. It wasn’t the first time she had drawn Max as a deer. She loved drawing other people as animals and she took a special comfort in drawing Max. She always drew max as a deer and herself as a white bunny. She had almost a notebook full of pictures of herself and Max hanging out. There was sketches of them drinking tea together, playing music together, and even holding hands. In this particular drawing, Max was using her polaroid camera to snap a picture of bunny Kate. 

The drawings were a temporary relief from the loneliness that she often felt at Blackwell. Kate wished that her and Max spent as much time together in real life as they did in her drawings. She always enjoyed the moments that they did have together, but it was hard not to wish for more. Max was always kind and funny and always took the time to listen to her. Most of their conversations were limited to classes and daily gossip, but Max was always understanding and supportive when Kate needed to vent about bullying or her anxieties. 

Her gay thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door quickly followed by Max’s head poking into her room.

“Hey Kate! Just stopping by to return that book you lent me.” Max closed the door behind her as she came into the room. “Thanks for letting me borrow it for so long.”

Kate leapt off her bed in surprise, knocking the sketchbook onto the floor in her panic. 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you! Here,” Max bent down to grab the sketchbook off the floor.

“Wait!” Kate looked on in horror as Max’s eyes fell onto her unfinished drawing. The other girl was silent as she stared at the notebook for what seemed like forever. With every passing second Kate sank deeper into her shame. This was it. She had ruined any chance at friendship with Max.

“Is...is this supposed to be me?” 

Kate stared at the floor mortified, her whole face was a deep scarlet. She couldn’t bear to meet Max’s gaze. 

There was a stretch of agonizing silence before Max spoke again, her voice surprisingly casual “I like it. You gave me cute little ears...Is the rabbit girl you?”

Kate nodded weakly, her eyes fixed on the ground. 

Max took another second to inspect the drawing again. “Kate, this is really cute. Maybe… we could actually take pictures sometime.” Max smiled. “I mean, you’re already drawing me so it’s only fair.”

Kate looked up, finally “I’d really like that. Are you sure you don’t mind?” 

“Totally! You’re a really great artist, and I love that you drew me as my favorite animal.” 

Max sat down on the couch and began to leaf through the sketchbook. Kate took the spot next to her and watched nervously as she looked through the other drawings: the one of them playing music together, the one of them having a picnic, the one of them having a tea party, the one of Max protecting Kate from bullies, and finally the one of them holding hands. As Max reached the last picture, Kate took a nervous breath and squeezed her hands together, but Max didn’t seem too bothered by it. She simply closed the book and handed it back to Kate with a smile. 

Kate reached out to collect her sketchbook from Max, her palms still sweaty from the anxiety.

“Kate, do you think I could have one of these? Or would you draw me one that I could keep? I think these are super sweet.”

Kate smiled, her nerves calming ever so slightly “Oh, well you can have the one of us taking pictures together when I’m done with it.”

“Awesome! I can’t wait to put it in my notebook. That way I can see it whenever I want to.” Max rubbed the back of her neck. “Hey…You’ve drawn us hanging out a lot. I know we had tea together that one time, maybe we should make that like a regular thing--if you want to?”

Kate’s eyes lit up. “I’d like that. I’m usually free Friday after class if you want to stop by?”

“Great! I’ll swing by Friday after class. Oh! Before I forget, here’s your book back for realsies. Thanks again for letting me borrow it for so long.”

Max rose to her feet and gave Kate a quick wave goodbye before slipping back out the door.

=====================================================================  
^ ^=

**Friday**

Kate shuffled around the pieces of her small tea set. A pair of white cups, saucers, containers for sugar and cream, and a teapot with simple fake gold filigree all on a matching tray. She heated a minty green tea in an electric kettle before transferring it to her teapot for proper serving. It was a special blend that she bought from a fancy tea shop in Canada last time she visited with her family. She had been saving it for a special occasion, but today was as good as any and she _really_ wanted to impress Max. 

The sound of Kate’s phone interrupted her thoughts.

 **[03:29 PM] Max:** Sorry. Running a little late but I’m omw now.

 **[03:29 PM] Kate:** No worries Max! The tea will be ready when you get here :)

Max’s tardiness didn’t bother Kate; it was almost somewhat endearing to her. She set her phone back down on her desk and carried the tea set over to the small black footstool by her couch--it wasn’t exactly the finest of coffee tables, but it would have to do. Once everything was in order she sat on the couch with her legs tucked, doing her best to look casual for when Max walked in. To boost her nonchalant aura, she pulled out a book and held it in front of her face, but she was too excited to actually read anything.

Luckily, Max didn’t keep her waiting very long. It was only a few minutes after she settled down that Max’s cute, freckled face peeked through the doorway.

“Hey Kate, sorry to make you wait, I ran into Chloe on the way out of class.”

“Hi Max! It’s not a problem, I just finished setting everything up.”

Max closed the door behind her and plopped herself down on the couch opposite Kate. 

“So, how’s your week been? Do anything interesting?”

“Not really, I’ve mostly just been keeping to myself lately.” She had spent the last two days finishing the drawing she promised Max, and the rest of her time was dedicated to tidying her room in anticipation of today. 

“I did finish this for you, though,” Kate said, reaching behind her to grab the drawing off her dresser and hand it to Max.

“Kate this is awesome! You even took the time to paint it for me!” She leaned in across the couch to embrace Kate in a hug.

Kate blushed into Max’s shoulder. “I’m glad you like it,” she said, her face split into a wide smile.

As Max placed the drawing into her bag, Kate reached over to pour them both their first cup of tea.

“How do you like your tea?”

“Uhhh, I’m not really sure. How do you do yours?”

“I like mine sweet,” said Kate, as she shoveled two heaping piles of sugar into her cup.

“Sounds good! I’ll have mine the same.”

The soft aroma of green tea and mint filled the air as Kate poured the tea over their small mountains of sugar and gently stirred both their cups.

Kate brought her cup up to breathe in the sweet smell of its contents, gently blowing the steam off the surface before taking a small sip. She was proud to discover that she had, in fact, brewed the perfect cup of tea. Using the fancy tea leaves was definitely the right call, and Max seemed to like it because she was already halfway through her cup.

“Wow Kate, this tastes awesome. Where’d you get this stuff?”

“Thanks Max! I got it on vacation with my family in Canada. I’ve been saving it for a special occasion.”

Max rubbed the back of her neck. “Aww...For me?”

“Yeah, I wanted to make sure our first tea day was special,” Kate admitted from behind her cup.

“That’s so sweet. I definitely feel special.” 

They filled the afternoon with idle chatter about classes and the current gossip. As the day slowly transitioned into night, Max got up to return to her room.

“Thanks for having me over Kate, I had so much fun! I’m already looking forward to next Friday.”

“Of course, thanks for coming Max. I always love hanging out with you.” Kate rose to her feet to give Max a goodbye hug.

“Thanks again for the painting, by the way. I love it so much. You gotta let me know if you draw any more pics of me.”

“I will.”

“Soooo…” Max paused. “Does this mean you’re like, a furry?”

Kate buried her head into her hands, her blush spilling out across the edges of her face. “No! Yes…? But not, you know... _like that._ ”

Max grinned. “Like what, Kate?” She asked, doing her best to sound innocent.

“Like...you know…” Kate was obviously flustered, anxiously tapping her fingertips together trying to find an explanation. “I like them but...not _in that way_ …”

Max grinned wider. “Kate...do you like, get off on furry porn or something?”

“No!!!”

Max stumbled backwards, unable to contain her laughter. “Sorry, sorry I was just teasing.”

“That wasn’t very nice of you, Maxine.” Kate crossed her arms and pouted.

“Okay, okay I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I’m not judging you at all I really do love your drawings.”

Kate shuffled closer, her head still pointed downwards. “But it was still mean…” she said quietly.

“I’m sorry.” Max brought Kate in for a hug. “I won’t say stuff like that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> If you'd like you can follow me on my twitter https://twitter.com/lichposting to see updates on what I'm writing. (Note: this is also just a personal twitter so I will have posts unrelated to writing fanfic)
> 
> Thanks again to my girlfriend for editing and turning this messy into something readable. 
> 
> That's it I think? The next update to this will probably be a small (half) chapter where Max talks to her BFF/Wingman, Chloe, about her feelings for Kate.
> 
> Comments appreciated! I'd love to hear what you think :)


End file.
